Кокутан Доджи
Кокутан Доджи, также известный как Рен, был жителем деревни Момогенгоу (Джакоку). Направленный русалкой на поиски своей настоящей матери, мальчик и его спутники отправились в Онигашиму, по пути верша правосудие над преступниками. Он поселился у Кайо Судо, разбираясь в том, насколько правдиво откровение русалки, и расследуя убийства, происходящие в Энбизаке. Он был последующим воплощением Аллена Авадонии. Кокутан Доджи, also known by the name Ren, was a villager of Momogengou in Jakoku. Directed to find his true mother by a mermaid, the boy and his companions traveled to Onigashima, punishing criminals along the way. He moved in with Kayo Sudou, investigating the validity of the mermaid's revelation alongside the murders occurring in Enbizaka. He was Allen Avadonia's reincarnation. Биография Ранние Годы Рождённый из ствола эбенового дерева в Момогенгоу (Джакоку) в 828 по EC, Кокутан был выращен Куроокиной и Киноуной в деревне. Уже когда он вырос, мальчик постоянно чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать. Односельчане относились к нему довольно прохладно из-за его причудливых светлых волос и голубых глаз; малыш играл только с Инукичи и впоследствии эти двое стали близкими друзьями. В какой-то момент у Кокутана появилась привычка сидеть на побережье, думая о его странном чувстве. Через несколько лет мальчик узнал, что его лучший друг тяжело работал, когда упал на женщину. Born from an ebony tree trunk in Momogengou, Jakoku in EC 828, Kokutan-douji was raised by Kurookina and Kinouna in the village. As he grew up, the boy constantly felt like there was something he should've been doing. Treated coldly by the villagers for his peculiar blond hair and blue eyes, the child only ever played with Inukichi and the two became close friends. At some point, Kokutan-douji began sitting along the nearby shore to think about his strange feeling.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Over the years, the boy learned his best friend only worked hard when he had fallen for a woman.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Journey to Onigashima Путешествие в Онигашиму Весной 842 года по EC, когда Кокутан снова сидел на побережье в задумчивости, перед ним появилась русалка. Ребёнок был настолько поражён, что не мог встать; он подтвердил, что борется за то, чтобы найти свою цель в жизни. Выслушав его, русалка открыла, что ему необходимо познакомиться со своей матерью; в ответ на это Кокутан заметил, что всё это время о нём заботилась Киноуна. Русалка объяснила, что его настоящая мать - розоволосая швея из Онигашимы. Мальчик спросил, почему же она не пришла за ним; женщина ответила, что мать не узнала его, и сказала ему называть называть себя "Реном", чтобы она его признала. In spring of EC 842, while brooding along the shoreline again, Kokutan-douji saw a mermaid appear before him. Too surprised to stand, the child confirmed his struggle to find his purpose in life. Hearing the mermaid reveal he needed to meet his mother, Kokutan-douji noted he had Kinouna taking care of him before the mermaid explained his real mother was a pink-haired tailor in Onigashima. He questioned why she hadn't come for him and she insisted his mother didn't know, telling him to call himself "Ren" so she'd recognize him. Once the exhausted mermaid left, Kokutan-douji returned to the village and told Inukichi what had happened. The two then agreed to head to the southern island together, Inukichi admitting he wanted to experience foreign culture in Enbizaka. Soon after, the two left the village and were quickly stopped by a lone woman in a monkey mask, suggesting they take her along too. Once the woman introduced herself as the Sixteenth Saruteito of the Lang Clan, she told them that her clan's founder had said the legendary blades she forged were in Onigashima. Kokutan-douji and Inukichi abided and the three began journeying for Onigashima. During their travels, the group was attacked by a thief and promptly defeated the bandit. Later on, the group learned about a corrupt magistrate pocketing the people's money on his authority. The three then brought the magistrate to justice before continuing their travels. Later on, the three met a retired crepe silk wholesaler. Afterward, they punished a scoundrel and tattooed playboy.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Meeting the Tailor Знакомство со Швеёй Once they finally arrived in Onigashima, Kokutan-douji went to meet the local tailor; at some point, he tore his sleeve. Finding Kayo Sudou at the Sudou Shop atop the hill, he apologized and explained he had come there for her;Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 as he looked at her, he got the feeling he met the pink-haired tailor somewhere before.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 When she pointed out his torn tabbard, the boy admitted he came for that too before taking it off and handing it to her. As she examined it, the boy reluctantly asked if she had ever given birth to a child. After Kayo confirmed she had birthed a son with hair and eyes just like his, the surprised boy told her about the mermaid's revelation and his resulting journey to meet her. Once Kayo admitted her child had been named "Ren", Kokutan-douji tried to continue before Kayo added that she was confused before swiftly hugging him tightly. Requesting he let her believe him and hold "Ren", the shocked child allowed it before they agreed to live together at her home until they confirmed the validity of the mermaid's tale.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 Over the next few days, Kokutan-douji lived at Kayo's home, learning about the recent murders occurring over the past year. While he was alone at the tailor shop, Oyuka visited and the boy greeted the former Momogengou villager. The shop owner then gave a belated apology for treating him coldly years ago, realizing how common other hair colors were after moving to Enbizaka. Kokutan-douji commented that many of Enbizaka's residents seemed to descend from foreigners and Oyuka pointed out he looked the same despite apparently being born from an ebony tree. After sitting down beside him, Oyuka told him he couldn't possibly be Kayo's son and the boy asked for clarification. Once she explained that her son died in the fire four years prior, Kokutan-douji admitted he was ten at that time and the jewelry shop owner concluded that he therefore couldn't be Ren reincarnated and that the mermaid's revelation must've been fake. Once Oyuka wondered if he hallucinated it, Kokutan-douji remained quiet until he heard her admit that she still didn't oppose him living with Kayo. Confused, he listened to her elaborate that Kayo had seemingly forgotten her husband and son died in the fire and didn't want to admit it. Admitting she had seemed off compared to everyone else, Kokutan-douji heard her say she would be happy if he put Kayo's mind at ease. Before he could respond, Oyuka exclaimed that even if they think themselves as mother and son they were at "that" age living together so he shouldn't do something perverted against Kayo's will. Shocked by her remark, he began to say he wouldn't and the woman decided she'd accept it since he looked serious but would come by to see how things were before promptly leaving. Afterward, Kokutan-douji came by the tea house and joined Inukichi, ordering tea for himself. When his friend asked if Kayo was beautiful, he replied that shouldn't before reluctantly admitting she was. He then confirmed he hadn't decided whether the tailor was his real mother. After pondering how to explain it while sipping tea, he explained his vague feeling of having been acquainted with her and Inukichi responded that he had to be certain since it was the only reason they came there. Kokutan-douji then inquired if he found an inn and Inukichi told him about his new job at the Freezis Foundation trading house, reminding him about his desire to experience foreign culture. After the boy acknowledged his friend's original claim, he listened to him describe all the entertaining people he met before seeing him oddly laugh. Curious, Kokutan-douji listened to him describe the maid working with him that he crushed on, Bufuko. Making a huge sigh, the blond boy concluded the girl was the real reason he joined the Foundation, recounting his women-motivated habit. Kokutan-douji then asked about Saruteito and Inukichi guessed she went searching for clues about the legendary blades. Expressing his hope she'd find them, he heard his friend's skepticism and suggested they help her during their free time. Recalling the recent murders, he noted there seemed to be a lot of problems in-town and explained his feeling that the foreigner-murderer wasn't an amateur. When his friend told him to let it be, Kokutan-douji insisted he couldn't let the bad guys go and his friend relented.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Fulfilling Destiny Исполняющий Предназначение После того, как Кайо была осуждена за убийство семейства Мироку, он преобразовал Мрачный Конец в меч и казнил швею на вершине холма, обезглавив. Несколько дней спустя он навестил голову Кайо, выставленную на всеобщее обозрение на месте казни. Позже, во время визита, он встретил странствующего монаха, Гакушу. После того, как его спросили, кто он такой, он объяснил, что является тем, кто отрубил Кайо голову, признавшись, что, пусть она и была грешной женщиной, но достойна жалости. Когда Гакуша приготовился провести заупокойную службу по убийце, мальчик с монахом сложили руки и помолились за неё, совершая традиционный обряд. некоторое время спустя Кокутан восстановил свои воспоминания как Аллена Авадонии. After Kayo was arrested for murdering the Miroku Family, he transformed Grim the End into a sword and carried out the tailor's execution atop the hill,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy beheading Kayo. Several days later, he visited Kayo's head put on public display at the execution site. Later during the visit, he was greeted by a traveling monk, Gakusha. After being asked who he was, he explained that he was the one who cut off Kayo's head, admitting that she was a sinful but pitiful woman. As Gakusha prepared to hold a memorial service for the murderess, the boy joined hands with the monk and chanted the traditional rites for her.The Weathered Head at Onigashima Some time after, Kokutan-douji regained his memories as Allen Avadonia.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Envy Personality and Traits Личность и Черты характера Кокутан был добрым и добродетельным мальчиком. Неспособный игнорировать несправедливость, юноша занимался тем, что наказывал "плохих парней" за их проступки и всегда участвовал в раскрытии преступлений, наблюдая за процессом. Как результат, он часто ввязывался в дела других людей, но при этом никогда не приносил им неудобств. Помимо этого мальчик противился осмыслению его предназначению в жизни, всегда чувствуя, что он должен совершить что-то значимое, и это осознание его тяготило. Однако после того, как Демон Зависти сказала, что ему необходимо познакомиться с его матерью, Кокутан решил найти Кайо Судо и подружиться с ней, надеясь воссоединиться со своей предположительно настоящей матерью. Но, даже будучи в дружеских отношениях со швеёй, он продолжал настороженно относиться к откровению русалки и его достоверности, хоть и был уверен, что встречал Кайо раньше. Kokutan-douji was a kind and righteous boy. Unable to ignore injustice, the teen was dedicated to punishing the "bad guys" for their misdeeds and always involved himself in solving whatever crime he witnessed happening. As a result, he often got involved in other people's affairs, though never becoming a nuisance for them.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Aside from this, the boy struggled with understanding his purpose in life, always feeling he should be doing something important, and ended up brooding. However, after being told he needed to meet his mother by the Demon of Envy, Kokutan-douji became determined to find and befriend Kayo Sudou, hoping to reconnect with his supposed real mother.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 5 However, while being on amicable relations with the tailor, he was still cautious about whether the mermaid's revelation was truly accurate, though certain he had met Kayo once before.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 6 Character Connections Связь с другими персонажами Аллен Авадония: предыдущее воплощение Кокутана. Аллен вспоминал свою жизнь в качестве Кокутана столетия спустя, вернувшись в обличие духа. Кайо Судо: друг Кокутана. Мальчик поддерживал близкие отношения со швеёй, жил с ней и носил имя её погибшего сына. После того, как она была осуждена за совершённые ею преступления, Кокутан был вынужден казнить её и после её смерти жалел её, проводя над ней похоронные обряды. Сарутейто: один из спутников Кокутана. Женщина сопровождала Кокутана в его путешествиях в Онигашиму. Инукичи: один из спутников Кокутана. Мужчина сопровождал Кокута в его путешествиях в Онигашиму. Гакуша: монах, встреченный Кокутаном. Мальчик рассказал Гакуше историю Кайо, а также о совершённых ею убийствах. После тот присоединился к нему в проведении похоронных обрядов над Кайо. Куроокина: мужчина, вырастивший Кокутана. Куроокина нашёл Кокутана младенцем и вырастил его как собственного ребёнка в деревне Момогенгоу. Allen Avadonia: Kokutan-douji's previous reincarnation. Allen recalled his life as Kokutan-douji centuries after returning to spiritual form. Kayo Sudou: Kokutan-douji's friend. The boy maintained a close relationship with the tailor, living with her and being called the name of her dead son. After she was convicted of her crimes, Kokutan-douji was reluctant to execute her and pitied her after her death, later performing funeral rites for her. Saruteito: One of Kokutan-douji's traveling companions. The woman joined Kokutan-douji in his travels to Onigashima. Inukichi: One of Kokutan-douji's traveling companions. The man joined Kokutan-douji in his travels to Onigashima. Gakusha: A monk Kokutan-douji's encountered. The boy told Gakusha the story of Kayo as well as the murders she committed. He later joined him in carrying out Kayo's funeral rites. Kurookina: The man who raised Kokutan-douji. Kurookina found Kokutan-douji as an infant and raised him as his own in the village of Momogengou. Trivia Пустяки Conceptualization and Origin Концепция и Происхождение *Имя Кокутан-доджи пишется в японских кандзи как 黒檀童子, что трактуется как "эбеновое дерево" и "ребёнок" соответственно. *Он имеет немало сходств и параллелей с персонажем японской мифологии Момотаро; оба мальчика были рождены из растений и путешествовали на остров под названием Онигашима. *Его рождение из эбонитового дерева может быть отсылкой к заключению Аллена в Чёрном Ящике; в некоторых версия мифа о Момотаро мальчик рождался из ящика. *Образ Кокутан-доджи также мог быть вдохновлён персонажем японской мифологии Кагуя-химэ; оба ребёнка родились из растений, быстро выросли и вернулись на луну. *Его прозвище, Рен, пишется в япоснких кандзи как "煉", что трактуется как "палач". *Он также разделяет своё прозвище с романизацией имени представляющего его Вокалоида Кагамине Лена. *Kokutan-douji's name is written in Japanese kanji as 黒檀童子, using the kanji for "ebony tree" and "kid" respectively. *He bears many similarities and parallels with the Japanese mythological figure Momotarou; both boys were born from plants and travelled to an island called Onigashima. *His birth from an ebony tree may be a reference to Allen's confinement within Black Box; in some versions of the myth of Momotarou, the boy is born from a box. *Kokutan-douji may also be inspired by the Japanese mythological figure Kaguya-hime; both children were born from plants, grew up quickly, and returned to the moon. *His alias, Ren, is written in Japanese kanji as "煉", using the kanji for "executor". *He also shares his alias with the romanization of the name of his representative Vocaloid Kagamine Len. Gallery Галерея Concept Art= TailorKokutanProfile.png|Profile of Kokutan-douji |-| Books= Enbizakacoloredprofiles.png|Kokutan-douji in Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka TailorKokutanSaruInu.png|Kokutan-douji with his companions in the light novel |-| Misc= TailorAd.png|Kokutan-douji on a poster for Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka Appearances Появления *The Weathered Head at Onigashima (первое появление) *Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) (только упоминается) *Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka *Seven Crimes and Punishments (album) References Ссылки en:Kokutan-douji es:Kokutandouji Категория:Швея из Энбизаки Категория:Зависть Категория:Люди Категория:Персонажи Категория:Джакоку